


Asphyxiation

by Jhonnies



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry knew his mumbling was going to get him killed someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people.
> 
> I didn't plan this ficlet.
> 
> But I shouldn't be allowed near prompts or this happens.
> 
> I was listening to a podcast from Writing Excuses (Season 01 Episode 17 – This Sucks and I'm a Horrible Writer) and they gave me this prompt: "Build a story out of this first line: 'Barry knew his mumbling was going to get him killed someday.'"
> 
> So here it is. Barry and his mumbling. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm or any of the characters. (If I did, the kids would show up all the time).

Barry knew his mumbling was going to get him killed someday.

He just didn't expect it to be this way.

Looking back, he couldn't say he wasn't warned about it; his father, Monroe and even Nick had commented that he mumbled too loudly.

* * *

"And you won't go out at night anymore, Barry; you now have a curfew of 10 PM. If you prove to be trustworthy, then we can talk about expanding it."

"I'll just sneak out."

"I heard that."

The younger Jagerbar's face turned completely red and he stomped back to his room, leaving Frank Rabe chuckling at his cub. Nick was right, being a father wasn't hard.

* * *

Being in the Blutbad's home for the first time was very informing. It smelled like the Grimm, Monroe, another Blutbad, a Fuchsbau and even had the smell of a rat.

"What the hell? You two adopting every stray that comes by?" – He decided not to admit that the Reinigen smelled very… Appealing.

That earned him a glare from the owner of the house but nothing else.

The rat came home and Barry opened the door. The oldest of the pair had his jaw drop, his eyes darkened and a hungry look appeared on his face. The younger man ran away.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing." – He started to mumble. – "Not even that I wanted to eat him up."

"What?" – Monroe woged.

Barry hadn't even noticed what he'd said until after he had a red eyed Blutbad staring at him.

"You heard nothing. I didn't say anything about wanting your rat on my bed."

The clockmaker was shocked into retracting. With his brown eyes restored he looked at the young Jagerbar currently tripping on his words and invited him back in for some tea while he looked for Roddy.

He would love to know he had an admirer.

* * *

Nick was at every one of Barry's football games, as well as Frank, Monroe, Roddy and Holly (once she deemed the bear a 'Nice Cub' they became friends).

Call him paranoid but he could never have an alone moment with the Reinigen, either his father or the Grimm were always there.

"Can't even court the rat right with the damn Grimm hanging around."

"What did you just say?"

Barry turned around to see the one person he was badmouthing (at that time).

"None of your business."

"If it involves Roddy, then it is my business. You said you wanted to court him?"

"And what if I did?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to be sure."

* * *

To say the Reinigen was oblivious of Barry's advances was to understate things.

"I mean, how many times can you take a guy to the movies until he realizes that the two of you are dating?" – He was complaining to Holly, who was the only one he could talk to. – "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Barry and Roddy cute. Pack."

He ruffled her hair before making a ponytail.

What? Just because he was bad ass doesn't mean he was a complete jerk.

He moved around in the Blutbad-Grimm household muttering to himself.

"Goddamn oblivious Reinigen. Can't he just see I want him?"

"Uh. What did you just say?"

Barry stopped in his tracks at the sound of his Roddy's voice.

"Uh."

"Nice to see that private education pays off."

The violinist wrapped his arms at the bear's neck and kissed him with all the passion he could muster.

Barry was going to die because he wasn't going stop this amazing kiss to breathe.

But it was an awesome way to go.


End file.
